User blog:Mugen no Setsuna/Power levels in Mondaiji verse
Third blog after cosmology and explaination for terms in Mondaiji. In this blog i will explain how ranking as well as power levels works, from the lowest to the highest order. Once again, this may contain spoilers from latest Last Embryo volumes or even Short Stories as well, so if you ignore the caution, please proceed reading Digits Common term to gauge the strength of each invidual or Community in Little Garden, there are total 7 parts of Digit levels, the smaller it have, the stronger you are. Even a difference between one Digit is like separation between Heaven and Earth, like one 3-Digit Divine Spirit can easilly snapped a 4-Digit Demon King like insect, and so forth. Even a 5-Digit would have trouble to rise up into 4-Digit 7 to 6-Digit are lowest, 5th is in the middle, 4th and higher are in upper layer. ~Volume 6, chapter 3 List of the Digit names: *Divine Domain (4-Digit). Ex: Demon King Maxwell, pre time-skipped Izayoi, Kouryuu *Almighty Domain (3-Digit). Ex: Literally all 3-Digit Gods like Divine Army or other pantheons *Full-Authority Domain (2-Digit). Ex: Depowered Shiroyasha, Shaka Buddha *Last Embryo (1-Digit): Ex: True Last Embryo (Azi Dahaka, Dystopia, End Emptiness) and Beasts of the End (Balor, Gugalanna, Orochi,...) 3-Digit gods can't use their true form in lower world because their presence can cause disaster to everything ~Volume 10, Interlude 1~ One of the main factor why 3-Digit gods can not use their full strength in Little Garden is because of the Omnipotent Paradox ~Volume 11, Interlude 1~ How the conflict of Omnipotent Paradox affected on 3-Digit ~Volume 12, chapter 6~ Indra explained about the road to 2-Digit and nature of 2-Digit beings ~Volume 12, chapter 4~ All 3-Digit gods have equal Spiritual Status, with only exception is Queen Halloween whom outclassed them. Moreover, from the 2-Digit onwards it's already impossible to enter fighting-stage, as they are completely boundless from various restraints of the 3-Digit ~Volume 12, chapter 9~ Unlike 3 and 2-Digit, 1-Digit beings have incomplete Spiritual Essence with spartial power. Prime example is End Emptiness, he can grant both 3-Digit and 2-Digit Authority to end all worlds (stories) ~Volume 12, chapter 9~ Scaling from the 3-Digit One important thing you need to know about Mondaiji verse is, the gods of 3-Digit CAN NOT use their full power in Little Garden due to the fact that most of their power have been sealed by Omnipotent Paradox and End Emptiness as stated above. However, even with that much of restrictions that bounded them, they are still very powerful on great extent, here's why. Just by observation, 3-Digit gods can change the beginning and the end of all things (Though this required the 2-Digit to accept first in order to do something like that) ~Last Embryo Short Story: Dystopia Chapter, the Crown Stone 7~ By sending avatars, they can interfere with Outer Worlds and parallel universes ~Last Embryo volume 5, chapter 2~ Not a single world or universe is outside the intervention of the gods. Furthermore, they can make their probability of existence into 100% to exist in all universes. Noted that, the exact power level that the gods can use in Little Garden is 50% ~Last Embryo volume 6, chapter 4~ And last but not least, to their view infinite branching of multiverses are nothing but smaller than particles ~Last Embryo volume 6, chapter 4~ The main power source of gods is coming from the Paradigm Shift Based on the feats of 3-Digit, we can summary like this 50% 3-Digit > Infinitely above the Mondaiji multiverse. Should be even higher when fully 100% unrestricted 2-Digit > Simply outmatched the power of 3-Digit 1-Digit > On top of everything else including 3-Digit and 2-Digit The concept of Brahman Throughout Mondaiji volumes, we have seen the word Brahman (Universal Truth) briefly mentioned. Let's start with the Mondaiji first. In volume 9, Shiroyasha said that the Spear of Indra carried Brahman etymology ~Volume 9: Teach me! Shiroyasha-sensei, part 1~ In volume 11, Azi Dahaka mocked the Authority of Brahman that it's useless in front of his Another Cosmology ~Volume 11, chapter 6~ As also mentioned in the Digits above, the 2-Digit beings are Primordial Brahman. So, what is the meaning of Brahman and why it's heavilly related with the power of 3-Digit? According to the wiki , it said like this Here is another explaination for Brahman. Without a doubt, Brahman is a state where you have already transcended above all things, be it concepts, realities, dimensional, limitations,...Brahman is infinite above them and absolute. It is the source of all reality as well as the origin of creation. In fact, all 3-Digits gods are living Brahman, with Another Cosmology as their own universes and main weapons. Basically, Brahman is just like Taikyoku from Shinzaverse. Category:Blog posts